1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display cartons in general, and in particular, to display cartons designed to depend from hooks, pegs, or other hanging devices and which are divided into compartments to separate the articles to be sold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is generally cognizant of divided display cartons which are designed to depend from hooks or other hanging devices and which include means to divide the carton into two or more compartments for the display of articles. It has been a problem with such cartons, however, that they are insufficiently rigid. It has also been a problem with such cartons that the blanks for these cartons are relatively inefficient in their utilization of paperboard stock material.